


He's Fucking Gorgeous

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Dave Strider, M/M, Nonbinary Rose Lalonde, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Omniscient, beta read approximately 50 times oops lmao, i have no idea where they are during this, shitty platonic flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: in which i still dont know how to title, write, nor tag.in short karkat gets a lil too personal and dave thinks hes not pretty which is fucking wrongrose is there too
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	He's Fucking Gorgeous

"Hey, uh... Strider?"

Dave's head perked up from staring at the ground, he had looked upset, "Yeah, Karkle?"

Karkat half-rolled his eyes. "One, don't fuckin' call me that," Dave snorted, though his eyes still looked pained, "Two, Uh.... what colour... Are your eyes...?"

Dave's body tensed up, he looked slightly uncomfortable, but he shook it off with a small laugh, "Uh, why?"

Karkat pursed his lips, he hadn't meant to upset him, he actually meant to do, well, kind of the opposite. "Uh, I dunno. I was just curious... And, you always wear those fucking... Stupid-ass shades."

Dave leaned down to rest his elbow on his knee and his face in his hand. ".....Red."

Karkat's ears perked up as he looked back at the blond, "What?"

"My eyes. They're red."

The troll squinted his eyes awkwardly, sitting down next to Dave, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Isn't that, I don't know, fucking... Weird? For humans?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, no shit," He leaned his head down further, rubbing his forehead with his hand out of stress, "Got made fun of for it a lot in Middle School..."

"What the fuck is a Middle School."

Dave laughed, genuinely this time, obviously entertained by Karkat's little knowledge of basic human things. "Hell."

Karkat clasped his hands together, looking back down to the floor momentarily, "Mm," He turned his head back to Dave, cheek on his hands as they sat together, Dave looking at the floor once more, "Can I see?"

Dave tilted his head. "Hm?"

"Your eyes."

His gaze suddenly flicked away from Karkat, "Er- I-I- Uh..."

Karkat nodded, "...Okay. 'S not that important."

"Uh- No, uh... I-I can-"

"Dave," Karkat grabbed the blond's hand, squeezing it lightly, "I said it's fucking fine."

"But I want to show you."

That took Karkat by surprise. He was insecure about his eyes, but he wanted to show Karkat? 

"Why?"

"I-I don't know," He ran a hand through his hair, mumbling shitty excuses, obviously stressed out by the question.

"W-Wait, Strider," Karkat turned a bit more to face him, as if showing him he had his full attention, "Just show me."

Dave shut up quick, hesitantly pulling the shades off of his face and blinking awkwardly, averting his gaze from the troll.

Karkat shuddered as his eyes finally met the other’s. He couldn't think anything but why anyone would possibly make fun of him for his eyes.

Karkat took this opportunity to take in all of Dave's face, from his messy eyebrows that were almost laughable to his pale lips which were the perfect colour to complement his eyes. His slightly crooked nose to his shitty undercut that looked like he'd probably done it himself. His faint freckles that traced the bridge of his nose and spilled off to his cheeks to his soft-ass jawline that made him look almost like a prepubescent boy.

Despite all of the things that could separately be considered 'unattractive', it all pulled together. He was his own kind of perfect, in Karkat's mind, might even be better than the advertised perfectionism on television.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?"

The blond's face highlighted pink, making his freckles more visible in the most fucking adorable way. He laughed, his upturned lips bringing his dimples into view. Karkat smiled back involuntarily. "No, actually..."

This snapped the smile right off of Karkat's face. "You're bullshitting. Tell me you're fucking bullshitting me." 

"Nope. You, Vantas, get the achievement of being the first to recognize my enchanting beauty."

What a shitty facade. Dave Strider, the biggest fucking narssacist Karkat had ever met, had never been called pretty before. In his life. God, how fucking cruel are human beings?

"Let me just get this fucking straight. You let those stupid Middle School cunts insult your eyes... And you've never even been complimented? Strider, how the fuck are you even alive?"

The shitty stoic face he put on was completely disregarded by the evident darkening blush resting on his cheeks and fucking the stupid blond over as he slid the shades back on. "'S tough. But I make it. I guess I'm just that fucking awesome."

Karkat was infuriated. This was all bullshit and he could see right through the motherfucker. "Dave, now is not the time for jokes. This is a fucking outrage."

"Karkle, c'mon, it's not that big-a deal--"

Karkat stood up, dragging Dave by the hand. "Again, don't call me that," He paused, shooting a smug Dave a look, "But, we are finding your sibling."

"Rose? Why?"

"Just come on."

-

Karkat swung the door to Rose's room open. "Knock, knock, we're coming in, you don't have a fucking choice."

"Whoa, hey there guys," They looked between the two of them, raising their eyebrows and shutting the book they were writing in, "You know you have your own rooms, right? No need to ruin /my/ sheets."

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just fucking say that and get to the point," They giggled, turning their chair to face the troll as Dave stood awkwardly, still having no fucking clue what was going on. 

"What's up?"

Karkat looked at Dave, ripping the shades off of his face and turning back to Rose. "He's fucking gorgeous."

They turned to the side, slapping their hand over her mouth and bursting into laughter, "Y-Yeah?"

Karkat huffed, rolling his eyes. "No, oh, my God. I mean, he is, right?"

They turned and collapsed on their desk, laughing for a moment and looking back at him, "Yeah, h-he is."

Dave's head perked up, "I am?"

Rose suddenly stopped laughing, looking back to Dave. "Yeah," They furrowed their eyebrows, "I know you have that whole thing where you think you're the ugliest fucking creature to dwell on Earth- or, wherever, but, have I not... Told you that before?"

He began rubbing the side of his arm with his opposite hand, "No... No one has. Except, well, Karkat. A few minutes ago."

Their hand returned to her mouth, but this time, slower. "Oh, my God... Dave... I-I'm... So sorry..."

Karkat slapped his hand onto his forehead as hard as possible. "Rose, holy fuck. I knew you were a royal imbecile but how do you fuck up that much?! God, you had /Dave Strider/ believing he was... Unattractive. I just-! Ugh!" Karkat was so pissed off. So royally inflamed. Like a fucking flaming bag of dogshit on your doorstep, /that/ pissed off, he couldn't even think of any more good insults to spout at Rose. "God, fucking... Sorry, Jegus, not your fault. Wasn't just you, forget it, Rose." 

"No, no, no, c'mere Karkat."

"What? Why?"

"Come here. I have to talk to you." 

He walked over hesitantly, Rose leaning over and putting their hand in front of their mouth to block Dave's view before whispering something, God knows what, to Karkat. 

Dave couldn't help but think it was about him. 

About how he /wasn't/ pretty. Or something stupid like that. 

They had to be talking about him.

What. Fucking. Else.

Karkat's head snapped back to look at them, spitting out a yell that was somehow still quiet enough that he couldn't hear. 

After another few awkward seconds of silence, Karkat walked back over to him. 

He looked down at the shorter awkwardly, raising his eyebrows in a half-ironic, flirtatious fashion.

"Hey."

"Oh, shut the shit, Strider." Before Dave could think anything of it, Karkat grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and stood up on his tip-toes.

Or, put more simply, kissed him.

Dave didn't react in a way Karkat had expected, suppose Rose was right, it was the right decision. Sure cheered him up quick, at least. 

Dave's lips had up-turned into a cheeky grin against Karkat's, leaning his head down so Karkat wouldn't have to struggle to keep on his toes, bringing his hand up to the back of the troll's neck.

He had, in retrospect, expected this sooner or later. He just hadn't expected it to be now. 

Karkat practically jumped in alarm when fingers tangled into his hair and he was leant backward slightly as Dave happily leaned into the kiss.

It didn't take long for the two of them to recognize that this wouldn't be a quick peck on the lips, unlocking their lips briefly before doing anything but parting. 

Karkat had to hold himself from smiling, Dave's lips felt perfect on his, like they were meant to be pressed together.

Dave had similar thoughts, but that got nowhere close to stopping him from parting his own lips, his tongue swiping lightly over Karkat's bottom lip as he backed him slowly against the wall.

Rose rested their elbow on their desk, cheek against their hand, lips pursed and eyebrows raised, blinking awkwardly. They should've expected this. It /was/ their suggestion that Karkat kiss him, but, suppose they hadn't considered the fact that it would continue to prosper in their own room. 

They nodded off the side a little, turning back around and opening their journal back up, this shit was none of their concern. Well, it kind of was, their half-brother was making out with a grey-skinned alien with horns in their room, but there was no way they was going to intrude. Have fun bro. 

Karkat grunted softly as Dave's teeth dragged back his lip before he parted his mouth in return, allowing the blond's tongue to trace his own before he moved his hand up from the boy's chest to his cheek, pushing his head back gently, looking over Dave's shoulder back at Rose, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> START SCREAMING I HAVE BRAINROT hi ily 4 reading this despite how much of a try-hard i sound BQHAAHHS is that even correct grammar idk 
> 
> ps i fucking hate grammarly


End file.
